


Fur, Feathers and Scales

by KataraTakaran



Series: Supernatural Betwixt the Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Alien Biology, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lance has a secret, M/M, Multi, Other, Post S2 so spoilers?., Universe Alterations: Supernatural elements, but also SHiros still here b/c im an egyptian river, can he keep it?, heck naw, i have an idea but no plot to go with, idk how far this is going to go, oops its a series now, well see on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraTakaran/pseuds/KataraTakaran
Summary: (based on a universe I use for my Original Stories)Keith was just getting used to his Galran blood, when it starts to express. Looking less than human doesn't sit well with him, but luckily, he's not alone.





	1. Expose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satamoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satamoru/gifts).



Keith looked strained as he swung his sword. The bayard cut through droids left and right. They’d been fighting long enough that even Shiro would be showing his exhaustion, yet the expression on Keith’s face was worrying. It was off.

Lance couldn't afford to be distracted, though, and neither could Keith. He’d hold the question until later. Of course, when later finally wheedled around, they were all too exhausted to even waddle themselves into their respective rooms. They just collapsed in a pile in the nearest lounge, still wearing full armor, and slept.

Keith was gone when he woke.

He stretched long and loud, grappling his helmet off. He yawned as he sat up, peering over their group. Hunk grunted against his knee, and Pidge whined as she was nudged with a toe. “Dios, how long’d we sleep?” He asked of them.

“A good few hours.” Shiro answered from the couch. He’d lost his helmet, but was still half asleep against the soft cushions. He looked so human, plastered against the blue fabric. “If you’re conscious, go shower and sleep.”

“And you too, space dad.” Lance teased softly, but stood slowly.

“M’not conscious.” He protested. Lance didn’t harry him. Space dad needed sleep too. Lance stumbled off, headed in the vague direction of the showers.

Dropping his armor into the nearest repair and cleaning bin took most of the energy he’d regained. Slicking himself out of the flight suit took the rest. No one was there to judge him when he sat under the hot spray, rather than stand.

* * *

Lance made a point to tap on Keith’s door before going into his own room. He was exhausted. But he had to make sure the paladin was alright.

Keith didn’t respond.

“Keith, buddy. You alright?” He opened the door manually, peering into the room. Keith wasn’t on his bed. “Where the quiznak did you go? I’m too tired to scour the castle you asshole.”

“Im right behind you.” Keith answered. Lance jolted, primed with a fresh wind immediately. Thank you adrenaline. “What’re you doing in my room?”

“Looking for you. Weren’t there when I woke up.” Lance answered, leaning against the door frame. Keith cocked a brow. After a moment of taking in his face, Lance realized that not only was he wearing his armor still, but he’d also been wedged into a healing pod. “You okay? You looked rough in the field, I didn’t realize you were hurt.”

“I wasn’t.” Keith huffed. “I’ll talk about it in the morning. I’d like to get _some_ sleep at least.”

“You sure?”

“I’m not sure how much energy shooting a gun takes, but swinging a sword takes way more. Please just let me pass out.” Lance started to argue, but god were the bags under his eyes purple. They were probably Gucci.

“I’ll let you sleep.” Lance nodded. “But I’ll be knocking bright and early tomorrow. Believe it.”

“Fuck off Naruto.” Keith wasn’t smiling. He refused to smile. But he didn’t lock his door before he collapsed into bed.

Lance sniggered behind him, before going to die himself.

* * *

“Wakey shakey princess periwinkle.” Lance cupped his shoulder gently. Keith immediately blinked awake, looking about wildly. Lance laughed at his alarm, but didn’t prevent him from searching the tiny room. “Sleep well?”

“Until you woke me.” He grumbled, forcibly dropping his guard. Keith groaned then, hands rising to his helmet. “The quiznak did I do? Why am I wearing my helmet to bed?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, man.” Lance booped his nose gently. Keith screwed up his face at the touch, swatting Lance away. He pulled the helmet off his head with a sweaty, almost cartoonish pop. He sat there, rubbing his nape for a long minute, wincing over the tender flesh that had been pressurized the entire night.

Lance gasped above him, getting all sparkly eyed. Keith cocked a brow, confused and mildly irritated. “What?”

“They’re so fluffy.” He squealed. Keith winced at the pitch, ears flicking flat. Ow. Oh, right, ears.

“Oh yes, that’s why I was wearing it.” He started to cram his head back into the tight helmet, but Lance’s hand stopped him. “Lance, no, stop. Allura couldn’t stand me for ages when she found out about my galran blood. It’ll be years before she can trust me now that I’m starting to look galran.”

“Aw, Keith, c’mon.” Lance sighed. His long fingers soothed the fluff gently. Keith scowled the entire time, though it felt nice to have them stimulated after a whole night being crammed into a tiny space. “Allura’s gotten over the hard part. God you’re soft.”

“I don’t want to chance it.” He murmured, pressing into the touch subconsciously.

“I think it’s time.” Lance finally concluded. “Keith.”

“I hope to god you’re not about to propose,” Keith cut him off quickly. Lance paused, then giggled warmly. It was a delightful sound.

“No, no, nothing like that.” He promised. “I need Mama’s approval before I extend the family like that anyways. No, this is. It’s one of the better kept Terran secrets.” Lance started again. “When a person in on it finds someone they love, and trust, like family, they bring their love into the circle. I’m going to tell the rest too. I just want you to be first.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked, ears finally flicking back into their upright position. They were dark for a Galran, but edged in a more appropriate purple. Lance smiled warmly, and dug into his shirt.

Keith had seen the locket he pulled out before. He always wore it. Shower, bed, love-making. Under his armor. Everywhere. The shimmery abalone shell set in silver was the same color as his eyes. All the colors of the ocean. The chain was stronger than it was decorative. The tiny clasped opened, and inside were dried seeds and a razor-thin tooth.

“These are seeds from my great grandmother’s pond, so no matter where I go, I’ll always be able to sink my roots.” He carefully lifted the tooth from the tiny mass of seeds. “And this is one of my baby teeth.”

The tiny ivory gleamed between Lance’s fingers. Keith frowned at that, reaching for the little tooth. It was very sharp yet, and nothing like the ones Lance currently had.

“One... of yours? It looks nothing like yours.” He peered at it closely, then looked up at Lance, looking for clarification. Lance was grinning widely, exposing a mouth full of teeth that looked like the larger versions of the small one he held. His ears had lengthened, becoming fin-like with a single topside bone, and a mass of thin membrane draped below. His face was covered in a pattern of glowing spots that extended out onto his fin-ears.

“W-what-” Keith startled, lurching backwards.

 


	2. Explore

Lance waited surprisingly quietly. Keith stared, gaping, trying for words. Trying for anything really, other than sheer confusion and surprise. He did eventually manage, searching for an answer with as few words as possible. "Lance-?"

"I'm not trying to steal your thunder or anything!" Lance immediately defended. "I just... it's dumb and hard when you're the only quiznak around who's different. I was going to tell you earlier, when you first told us, because I didn't want you to be alone, but I still wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss or kick you, y'know? Last thing I wanted was for a sworn rival to know earth's big-deal secret? But now I just want to kiss you and get it on rather than bring it on, and you're precious to me, and I don't want you to be sad. You don't have to be, afraid, or, or scared, and I like you the way you are even if that's changing right now, and I might bite Allura if she starts quiznacking about. Or at least not share the chem peels anymore-"

As Lance rambled, Keith watched. The spots on his face were hypnotic to watch. Even more so were his ears, which bobbed and twitched with every word and emotion. Keith’s hand rose when Lance’s head turned; he wasn’t listening too hard for the moment, Lance would summarize in a moment.

Lance stopped short when a hand touched his ear. His praises of abs in general (but namely Shiro’s) fell away so he could lean into the timid contact. He could hear the other's pulse through his fingertips.

Keith tugged slightly, earning a grimace.

"They're delicate." He observed.

"Yeah. Underwater hearing and all that." Lance nodded slowly. "There's a lot of nerves in there too." He watched warmly as Keith drew the skin through his fingers. He looked so cute, ears perked high with curiosity.

"... What are you? Some kind of alien that made Earth its home? A descendant?" Keith finally asked, running a thumb over the glowing spots. They were slightly raised from his skin.

"Nah. We developed naturally, alongside humankind-" He answered, only to have a thumb shoved into his mouth. Keith was peering at his teeth now, prying his jaw open to investigate.

"There's so many." He sounded awed. Rows. There were three, almost four rows of the razor-edged needle fangs.

"Ah." He agreed. He presented his webbed fingers for inspection, in order to regain his mouth.

"How do you talk?" Keith frowned, "better question, how am I not feeling this when you kiss me?"

"Ah." He was not gifted his mouth back. Keith tested his finger on a tooth, and cut himself accordingly before Lance was released.

"They're sharp."

"Duh." He rubbed his cheek, trying to glower, but looking far too pleased with himself. His other hand snapped out, ruffling hair and fur alike. Keith squawked indignantly. They tussled for a couple minutes, much more hands-on than they needed to be. Lance managed to pin Keith just long enough to kiss his dumb face. Keith couldn’t prevent a giggle at the affection, relenting.

“So you never answered.” His face scrunched as his ears were fluffed and smoothed by long fingers.

“Which question?” Lance asked, tweaking the chinchilla-like fur.

“What are you? How do I not feel these?” He paused. “How were you hiding all this?”

“Well.” Lance hummed, and leaned forward, kissing Keith full on the mouth. He grunted, surprised, only to find Lance’s teeth were back to normal. They were as solid as before, and in a singular, human row.

“What- how?” Keith was still confused.

“It even has a name you can pronounce on the first try.” Lance teased.

“That answers nothing!” Keith growled, throwing his weight, and pinning Lance to the bed instead.

“Take a guess.” He was being a shit now, just to get a rise. It was working, and he hated it.

“Fraunhofer lines.” Keith snapped back. “Big Foot. Mothman. Quintessance. Ogopogo. Mathematics. Having over 300 confirmed kills while in league with the US Marines. Shiro’s abs. Voltron. Stop that.”

Lance had started to laugh halfway through his first guess, and by the end of his string of guesses, he could barely breathe. Keith was not impressed.

“Stop that. I have no genuine idea. I’m going to start quoting a movie if you don’t quiznaking stop, right the fuck now,” Keith punched him in the boob.

“According to all known laws of aviation?” Lance cackled.

“There is no way a bee should be able to fly.” He held his face as straight as possible.

“You can recall that, but not a fucking cheer?” Lance looked so offended.

“But seriously,” he punched Lance again, getting a fresh flood of laughter. “What the fuck is going on?”

“So,” Lance swatted away further punches, “I don’t need the necklace. It’s kind of a backup, so I don’t have to focus all the time. Also so I can carry Abuela’s seeds with me.”

“That explains nothing.”

“Let me finish.”

“Hurry up.”

“No.” Lance teased. “Besides, one of your guesses was moderately right.” Keith immediately stopped, trying to puzzle out which of his increasingly random guesses was even moderately close.

“Mmmothman?” He tried hopefully.

“Right neighbourhood.” Lance chuckled. “So all the stories and tales and shit, with the dragons, demons, whatever. They’re all based on the actual creatures that live on earth, pretending to be human. Using magic. Papa is the heir of the Okanagan lake system. But he likes Cuba better. Mama’s side is interbred between Grandmother Nessie McClain and Abuelas Kaylpso and Thaleia Khloe.

“Great-grandfather Ogopogo and Grandmother Nessie are both Naitaka, though she’s the saltwater variant, whereas he’s purely freshwater. The Khloes are Naiads,” Lance began to talk again, high speed, but this time Keith found himself listening through.

“You’re an ogopogo?” Keith didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath. “Like, actually a lake monster?”

“Hella. ...Maybe monster is a little strong, but I’m definitely a magical creature.” Lance grinned, a very slight sheepish tinge to his tone.

“But,” Keith looked him down. “But you aren’t... shaped? Like them? Just a little finny and webbed, and glowy, not tailed, and humps and long neck, and-” He paused. “You can hide your teeth and shit at a whim. Is this everything?”

“Nope.” He grinned a little wider.

“Can you-”

“Not in this room.” He shook his head. “I’m... there’s a lot of me. It would get a little full in here. Also I’m super aquatic-built. I’d have to run down to that pool or something. It wouldn’t be safe otherwise.”

“You have gills.” Keith frowned. Lance tipped his head back slightly, indicated the thin lines on the sides of his neck. But he wouldn’t let Keith touch. The bronze filaments peeking out fluttered slightly at just the very thought of touch.

“They’re delicate.” Lance explained. “Don’t prod, don’t pull. For the McLovin of God, do not pry.” Keith nodded slowly. He slowly eased his hand out of Lance’s hold. He drew a finger over one of the lines with careful precision. The muscle rippled under his skin, exposing more filament for just a second, before clamping back down again.

“This is amazing.” Keith sounded a little starstruck. He looked a little starstruck. “Your very existence is amazing.”

“And I’m amazing too. You should check me out.” Lance winked.

The moment was ruined, and Keith decided the best course of action was to try and suffocate him with a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding an art is being difficult rn so maybe next chapter ??


	3. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which some lore is repeated, and other lore is expanded upon

"Hunk, I need to be honest with you." Lance started, flopping into his lap. Hunk looked up from his wiring project, even as Pidge's small hand descend to take his tool. She was lodged in a vent, fixing the other half of Hunk's project.

"Do I need to take a break? Does Pidge need to take a break? How sitting down do I have to be for this?"

"Calm down, Hunk'a burnin' love. It's not a bad thing." Lance chuckled. "I was going to hit all of you individually. But if you don't mind sharing your Lance time, I can spill the beans wider than intended."

"Just give me a minute to cap some ends, then, before the legumes fly." Pidge sighed. "Unless it won't take more than a minute?"

"Cap as many as you can, small friend." Lance assured. "Just don't leave us dead in the water again, okay?"

"Ai-aye, cap'n." She grinned, and quickly began fixing all she'd broke. It took about ten minutes, but he could wait it. Life support was important. "Okay, so escaping seed pods."

"Yes, the upturned lentils." Hunk agreed, setting down his tools. Lance grinned, and pulled out his locket.

"You've all probably seen me wearing this." He introduced it much more casually than with Keith. "Inside I keep some seeds from my Mama, and one of my baby teeth."

"Wait, is that the locket you wore into the healing pods like 3 times? Coran is pissed about that, by the way." Pidge reached out, and snapped it out of his hands. She didn't yank far enough to risk the chain, though. "Why won't you take it off? Superstition?"

"Me pa's a naitaka, me mam's a naiad. Bit of a nasty shock when she found out." He grinned.

"Don't quote turn of the 21st century at me. What're you trying to tell us?" Pidge demanded.

"My dad's street name is Ogopogo." He simplified.

"And my mom fucked bigfoot." Pidge scoffed. Hunk was frowning, though.

"So what does the locket have to do with this?" He asked. There was a strange brightness behind his eyes - curiosity, probably.

"It's what keeps me human." Lance's grin returned.

"Bullshit." Both techs said, but there was less belief in Pidge's tone, more demand for proof in Hunk's.

He laughed as he let the charm fall. "I'm a little portly for this nest of wires, but later, when I have a pool, I'll let my metaphorical hair down the rest of the way."

They gaped, as his teeth became dozens of needle-like fangs, and his ears furled out into fins. They'd known him long enough to witness his Schrödinger's freckles. As he let go, they blossomed into neon stars on his cheeks and ears, glowing with blue light.

"Holy shit you're glowing!" Pidge reached out, and tugged on one of his ears. It was mostly flowing membrane, to hear underwater, so it hurt more than she'd think. He kept it to himself and a grimace.

"It's my shining personality." He beamed. Pidge yarded on his ear again, trying to figure out the likelihood of a prank. "Ow, ow-! Okay, Pidge is banned from ear-town. They CAN rip, you know."

"So when did you find out you were an Alien?" Hunk was far gentler, running a finger over the bright marks on Lance's cheeks. "Was it back with the Baku? This looks aquatic."

"I'm 100% Terran, thank you. I have gills, totally, but I've found fingers and gills don't mix well." He attacked Pidge's inner elbow with tickles and pinches until his ear was released.

"Who'd you tell first? Should I be offended? Also you don't look like you're from earth."

“I figured Keith needed a boost. Should've seen his face, it was hilarious. It's like the boy's never had a conversation in ear before."

“Keith needed- is he okay?” Hunk immediately switched to mom-friend. “Has Allura been picking on him again?”

“No, no, he’s just worried she’ll go back to being an ass.” Lance shook his head. Hunk frowned, then stood, lifting them both easily.

“We’re going to check on him, then. We can finish this later.” Pidge didn’t have much say. Lance didn’t have much complaint, though he returned to his familiar human shape.

Keith was still in his room, trying to tuck his fluff under a beanie. Where had he even gotten that?

“It’s a little too late to hide the mullet, man.” Lance teased as Hunk entered, bearing them both as easily as when he’d started. Keith glowered in response.

“What can I help you with, Hunk?” He focused on the yellow paladin instead.

“Lance said you were on edge so the local hug dealer came through.” He smiled gently, setting his burden down. “You need a hug, man?”

“I-” Keith hesitated, then relented. “Kinda.” Hunk gathered him up warmly. Lance immediately draped himself over the both of them, getting in on the love. Pidge had more important things to focus on.

“So is it just the ears and the gills? You don’t look much like an Ogopogo _or_ a Loch monster.” She squinted at him. He grinned, wide and toothy at the thought.

“Totally. But I can’t go full on land. I wouldn’t expect a gremlin to understand.”

“Do you loose your air-breathing capability? Or are you mermaid-esk, in that you just loose your mobility?”

“The weight of me would crush my internal organs and potentially rip open my abdominal cavity, spilling my very literal guts all over the floor.” He grinned dryly.

“Whale don’t do that then.” Hunk grappled him into the hug properly.

“Ha, nice one, punmeister.” Hunk grinned as his cheek was kissed, and he was bodily snuggled.

“Gross.” Pidge may have been commenting on the concept of guts, or on the Public Display of Affection, but was unimpressed all the same. After a few more minutes, Keith wiggled free, trying to readjust his beanie back into position.

“Aw, Keith, is this what’s got you nervous?” Lavender fluff where his earlobe was supposed to be tipped Hunk off. The red paladin froze, then slumped, defeated. His hat fell with his hands, exposing his shifted ears for what they were.

“Y’caught me.” He tried to grin it off, but mostly just looked pained. Lance slid off Hunk’s shoulder as the largest paladin moved forward. Keith found himself in another embrace, enveloped rather than just crushed and held. “I’m okay, Hunk. Really.” Good gosh he was soft and warm, though.

“I know man.” Hunk didn’t argue. “But, if you aren’t, later, I still mean what I said on our second day out here. We’re brothers. All of us. Being a furry, or a living glow stick, or a being of pure caffeination and spite,” He only had two arms, but Pidge didn’t want in on the hugs anyways, “It doesn’t change that.”

“I can’t believe you’re both freaks of nature, it’s like you were made for each other.” Pidge commented dryly from the background. Her words were not appreciated in their time.


	4. Expodition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content:  
> SHiro  
> Allura and Coran (the gorgeous man)  
> why the Feckin pools on the roof srsly guys wtffffff

“Hey, Shiro?” Lance was very glad to have the other three behind him. The eldest paladin looked up at his name, expression neutral.

“What’s up, Lance?” He set down his holoscreen when he noticed the three behind the blue paladin. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” He could feel his nerve slipping. The others were all his age, they were his peers. But Shiro was still his hero, even if they were more family now. “Everything’s great.”

“Lance has a thing to tell you.” Pidge wasn’t letting him escape so fast. If she could reveal her gender, he could reveal his species. He swallowed his uncertainty for her.

“I do.” He refound his brave face. Shiro’s brows rose, but his schooled expression softened immediately after.

“Come in then. Sit. You don’t have to be scared.” He soothed. They lumped together on the floor, ease growing with proximity and relaxed postures. Once Shiro’d become comfortable on the same level as them, Lance began his spiel for the third time that day.

Shiro listened passively as Lance explained. He wasn’t human, but he wasn’t an alien. Just another sentient creature from earth. That he wore his locket to help himself stay human appearing. That he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone who wasn’t family; but Shiro was their father at best, and older brother at worst. He trusted him, just as he trusted the rest of his age mates.

His glowing spots and fin-like ears prompted a fond smile.

"Naitaka?" He asked, once Lance fell quiet.

"Ogopogo style lake monster. Or Nessie type loch monster." He answered. "Naiads are freshwater water-sprites."

"I thought the term sounded familiar." Pidge typed something into her data pad. "So it hurts to pull, how does it feel when I do-"

"Nope, no! You've been banned from ear town. I can and will bite." Lance removed himself from her reach. The others laughed as he escaped.

"No, c'mon you're a scientific anomaly! Hunk! I want pressure tests! Sensitivity tests! Do the glowing spots serve any purpose asides from glow?!" Pidge chased after, tiny hands grasping.

"I'm not getting banned from ear-town, are you kidding? Wait a week, he'll want to talk nonstop about himself." Hunk laughed, grabbing Lance into a hug. Lance burrowed into his bulk, using him as a meat-shield.

"So my question," Keith asked over the rough housing, "is why hide at all? Save you and your family a lot of trouble in the honesty thing. Humans have suspected they're not alone for centuries. I doubt anyone would care if natid-whatevers crawled out of the woodwork."

"Unfortunately they would." Shiro answered before Lance could. "Entire organizations, hundreds of heads each, exist solely to eradicate magic users. Many of them don't care if humans get caught in the crossfire or not."

"Why?" Keith squinted, deeply confused.

"Depends which group you ask." Shiro shrugged, only to be bowled over by an excited Lance. "What-?"

"You know! You know! Why do you know?!" He demanded. Shiro didn't appreciate his cheeks being squished, nor the knee in his hip.

"Lance, Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us. But I did know about magic beforehand. Please get off me." His patient fatherly tone was serious. Lance picked himself off obediently, but he was not alone in staring at him expectantly. Pidge had a fresh data-pad window open, just for him.

"May I borrow your knife, Keith?" He sighed. He was offered the Marmoran dagger immediately. "Pidge, you're a sweet kid, and I know you're just scientifically curious. But Please, for the love of the stars, refrain from pulling on everything you see." He disappeared into his shirt briefly, before discarding it and his vest on the nearby bed.

"Yes, Dad." She drawled, snapping a picture of him with the pad. He winced at the click. Lance made a mental note to exchange some ‘data’ for the program she used to do that. He needed all the selfies.

Amid the mess of gladiatorial scars, there was a smaller, more surgical scar. Hardly noticeable, really, except it was that one what Shiro used the blade in his hand to reopen. Just deep enough to not fall out with the growth of skin, but not so deep it was hard to fish out, there was a surgical-steel feather charm.

He barely winced – his pain tolerance was a thing of awe. He carefully wiped the blade off on his pant-leg, before turning it back over to Keith. He, like the rest, was more interested in the pin-sized bit of steel. Most of the detailing had eroded away, when he wiped it clean.

“I’m a slightly different case from you, Lance. I lost my magical ability as a child. Not that I had a lot to begin with. My uncle made this for me, and inserted it, so that I wouldn’t be found out through the Garrison, and into space. I haven’t appeared as myself for years.”

“That’s shitty. I can make you a new one, though.” Lance grinned. “Show us!”

“No more dragging this on!” Pidge agreed. Shiro chuckled.

“Well, with that attitude, I may as well just put this back-” He teased. “Turning this car around. Sorry, no more Didney-Worle for you.” His children cried out, a mix of dismay and apologies. It was laughable, really.

What wasn’t laughable was how much different he really was. Once he’d dropped his pin, he had to quickly slide off his boots. His talons needed clipping, and his feathers needed a good grooming direly. They were light, ashy grey and white, rather than the black and slate grey he’d been born with. His tail-feathers were probably an equally devastating mess.

“Aw, jeeze, guys.” He rolled his shoulders carefully. “I didn’t realize I’d be this ungroomed. Maybe give me an hour?”

* * *

“Allura, you’re not allowed to be mad,” Was Lance’s way of announcing himself to the room. Both Coran and Allura looked up, concern etched on their faces.

“Lance, what did you break?” Allura demanded after a moment. Coran matched her level of upset.

“Absolutely nothing, except maybe your minds!” He grinned widely.

“Are you certain, Number 2?” Coran’s brow rose slowly.

“Nothing’s broken while I was there, and no one’s informed me of anything that fell apart after I left.” Lance insisted. “But seriously, you’re not allowed to be mad.”

“And why might _that_ be,” Allura challenged. “One’s emotions cannot be controlled by others.”

“There’s certain traditions that Terrans- er, Earthlings have.” He started.

“Most civilizations do.” Coran urged him forward.

“Well this particular one is a bit more... intimate.” He paused. Hunk’s hand on his shoulder was comforting. “You guys are my family as much as my family back on earth. I want to tell you guys one of Earth’s secrets.”

“Another secret?” Allura didn’t sound overly impressed. Coran’s hand on her elbow prevented more. “Did you at least share with your fellow paladins?”

“Yes. I just did it, but it’s kinda considered taboo to tell someone you don’t intend to know your whole life through.” He admitted.

“Oh, so like the Zxyxz’s Blüdhret.” Coran nodded. At Allura’s confusion, “To begin one is made family. Then the inner is not exposed until Matrimony.” Allura started, suddenly following.

“Oh goodness, I didn’t realize it was going to be that kind of revelation... Please tell me you’re not about to rip yourself in half, exposing a reproductive organ that must be ingested by your fellows to ensure a fertile generation? We don’t have the time or resources for that kind of ceremony right now.”

“What in the actual fresh fuck, Princess?” Pidge was not alone in staring at her in horror. The Alteans blinked in confusion.

“M-maybe not... exactly a Zxyxz Blüdhret?” Coran offered.

“... If what you described is that, I’m going to give it a resounding no... Not even close.” Lance grimaced. “Basically Earth is under the impression that there’s only one advanced species.”

“As most do.” Allura followed.

“But it actually has dozens. Most of whom opt to appear human, leaving the rest to live in isolation, since there are humans that want the others exterminated.”

“Earth would have to be terribly large and diverse to develop so many.”

“Of a population of 6 billion, half are human, the other half consists of the other species. 5 billion live on the land, which is 30-40% of the planet, and the remaining live in the oceans, at 60-70% water.” Coran frowned as Lance gestured, trying to puzzle out the exact size of a planet that could support so much.

“A planet so large would be terribly unstable. Not nearly stable enough to support life, never mind so much.” He didn’t like that he didn’t understand.

“Magic, maybe?” Lance offered.

“A large dose of interstellar quintessence would definitely go a long way, I suppose. Especially if it lingered, or was passed down through the evolving sentients.”

“Well it did, for about half of them.” Lance answered. “Namely the 3 billion that pretend to be human.”

“And you’re one of those 3 billion.”

“I am.” Lance grinned. He relaxed his glamour for the 4th or 5th time that day. Hopefully this would be the last partial drop for a while. For a few hours, at least. Allura and Coran studied him with open curiosity for a long moment.

“You still look... human, really.” It wasn’t that grand of a difference.

“There’s more.” He admitted. “Just the pool’s on the roof for some reason? They’re usually on the floor on earth. And I can’t go further without water.”

“Coran, why is the pool on the ceiling?” Allura asked. Her adviser paused.

“I couldn’t tell you, Princess, but that would explain why we overheat so bad mid-battle! Give me a varga, I’ll have that sorted as fast as you can blink!” The Coranic scampered off immediately.

Allura watched him go, before stepping down from the dais.

“Thank you for trusting us, Lance.” She touched his shoulder gently. “However, if there are any other secrets aboard this vessel, I would like you all to be at least honest with one another. Paladins mustn’t hide from one another.”

“Everyone’s gotta look in everyone’s head hole, got it.” Lance grinned.

“Precisely.” She nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's graphic brough to you by:  
> The spare tablet and Photoshop  
> (because my good one died, and the spare doesnt sync with SAI right)
> 
> Long story short, not background b/c i got pissed halfway thru the lineart, nvm the colouring n shit *cries*


	5. Expansions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now what you've all been waiting for
> 
> Lance Gets Naked.  
> (also, img heavy chap!)

“Are you doing alright Shiro?” Keith stepped into the communal showers, peering through the fog of steam. Beads of water clung to his newly furred ears, and it was a sensation he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Shiro replied, so no, Keith couldn’t go look elsewhere. He approached quietly. Shiro was seated on a bench, still glossy from his shower. A towel lay to the side, holding a pile of shed feathers. Shiro had a second one, and had twisted it about himself in such a way that the clippings from his toes didn’t escape as they fell.

His expression was schooled and even as he carefully trimmed each nail... well, talon, Keith supposed. He sat on the bench on the far side of the discarded feathers, and lifted one of the larger ones from the pile.

It was amazingly soft, if in rough shape and damp.

“So you’ve just always been a bird?” Keith finally ventured.

“Since I was 5.” Shiro answered, still focused on his toes. After a moment, he looked up, to find Keith looking very confused. “How much did Lance explain?” His question was gentle enough.

“He kept... wandering off the subject.” Keith admitted. “He’s pretty excited. Relieved.”

“I don’t blame him. It’s a big step, and he’s very young.” Shiro sighed. “And there’s a lot of information.”

“Oh.” Keith chewed his lip. “So you weren’t born a bird?”

“No.” Shiro shook his head. “Humankind is a mammalian species. They live birth. Ka-san wanted to do that. So I was born human, and a few years later my magic came in, with my feathers.” He flexed his toes, and let his leg down. Now his feet matched, and he could sit and do his hands. The ebony talons still looked terribly wicked against his pale skin and the light flooring. The claws he sported weren’t quite as curved, but were no less sharp.

“I lived with the Shiroganes for nearly a year.” There was hurt in his voice, and hurt in his eyes when Shiro looked up. Guilt welled up inside Shiro. He set down his claw-filled towel, and shifted onto the floor in front of the younger paladin.

“We were told it was a temporary arrangement when we took you in, Keith.” He explained gently. “Just while someone’s paperwork filed. Ka-san filled the paperwork the moment she noticed us meshing well. But it didn’t clear in time, and you were moved on. We’d have told you the moment you were ours.”

“Oba-san filed?” There were tears in his eyes.

“Mm.” Shiro nodded. He reached up gently. Keith pressed into his taloned hand. “We had every intent to take you under our wings. I’m sorry the paperwork didn’t go through before you were 18. I’m sorry I ‘died’ in space, and then didn’t tell you until after Lance had gotten over himself. You deserved my honesty long before now.”

“Can you tell me now?” Keith asked softly.

“Anything you want to hear. I... may have to ask Lance, maybe, if my memory’s shot in a place or two. But anything I can recall I’ll share.”

Keith nodded, absently petting the soft feathers still growing from the wing next to him. “What do you think Oba-san will say to the ears?”

“She already finds them cute, I can tell.” Shiro stroked his ears in return. Keith smiled weakly, both at the assurance and the gentle touch. “How _are_ you with that, actually? You were pretty freaked when you found out you had the blood. You’re doing okay?”

“Yeah. I mean, might change when Allura catches wind... But all the others were pretty good with it.” He pulled away slightly to thumb at the velvety surface. “Lance is in the middle of stealing as much thunder as he can, so that she doesn’t notice right away.”

“Sounds like Lance. He’s a good kid.”

“So she’ll be warmed up to the idea of semi-humans, and the only thing you have to worry about is a feather allergy.” He teased.

“Don’t even joke about that-!” Shiro went red, feathers fluffing in distress. Keith snorted at the sight of him.

* * *

Lance hit the water at a run, his whoop of joy echoing in the large room. It tasted like chemical a la chlorine, but it was fresh and cool. It welcomed him gladly. He surfaced with a bright grin, waving Hunk into the pool to join him. The big man’s cannonballs were legendary, and he did not disappoint.

Lance tackled him the moment he surfaced, and was thrown in for his attempts. Their crashing and splashing was a pleasant backdrop as Pidge poked the controls of the room.

“Tell Hunk how to do this when he’s less distracted.” Coran explained. “It was set to 0 degree gravity, but it needs to be set to 180 degree gravity. I’ll need help scrubbing out the upper ventilation; it’s also why there was so much moisture in the C-2 storage unit right above us. If the water starts to heat up, we’ve gone into hyperspace. This acts as a cooling pool for varying systems, so I would not recommend being down here during any sort of jump or battle.”

“Are there any coolants in the water?” Pidge asked.

“No. The sanitization additive also doubles as a stability additive.”

“Any greywater feedback?”

“This is fresh water. Waste from here is used in the waste disposal units on the upper floors. Though if we have a reserve failure or a dry tank, this one will empty into the tank for use elsewhere.” Coran grinned.

“Nice.” Pidge nodded. “Alright Ogopogo. Show us your beastman.” She marched over to the edge of the pool, where Lance was hanging off Hunk.

“Shiro and Keith aren’t here.” He protested.

“Yes we are,” Shiro corrected. He had a freshly groomed wing over Keith’s shoulder, as he seemed to be struggling to keep steady on his talons. Even as they watched, the claws skidded slightly on the smooth flooring. Keith supported him easily.

Coran frowned slightly at the sight of them. Allura, however, approached, curiosity etched on her face. She didn’t seem to see Keith, distracted by the painfully abrupt ending of Shiro’s right wing. His prosthesis was a poor substitute in this contrast.

“Oh dear, I hope that boy’s interested. Allura’s got a fascination with feathers that’s been historically documented.” Coran murmured softly to Pidge. She sniggered.

“I’m sure they’ll get on fine.” She grinned. “Are you familiar with prosthesis building? Or at least know a text? I’m thinking our black paladin may be in need of an upgrade.”

“Mm, arms and legs, yes, but wings are notoriously hard to replicate. I can look.” Coran stroked his mustache thoughtfully.

Lance’s complaining over Allura’s reverent curiosity echoed through the room for a moment, uncontested. She didn’t honour the complaint with a reaction.

Keith eventually abandoned ship, letting them talk. He slipped into the pool, and found it pleasantly shallow at the one end. Hunk tossed Lance to him, splashing everyone involved.

“Hi.” Lance greeted once he’d surfaced.

“So you had something to show us?” Keith cocked a brow. Lance giggled warmly, and held out his locket. Keith took it, and slipped it on. Nothing happened to him, or to Lance, who was busily backstroking his way to the deepest end. Pidge watched him dive out of sight, unimpressed.

“Bet you 10 bucks he’s just bluffing about being big.” She stated after a moment.

“He’s always wanted to be a mermaid.” Hunk pulled himself out of the water. “I’ll take that bet. Do you think that with the right persistence modulator we could make a wave machine? I haven’t had a chance to carve since I moved to the mainland for school.”

Pidge considered, turning away from the glimmering water. “It would take at least a class 4 motor for a pool this size. Something we can tinker with in the meantime, I suppose.”

“I can build a motor, don’t worry.” Hunk assured. He started to say something else, then paused. “Huh.”

“What?” Pidge looked behind her, to see nothing but water, and a pair of floating blue swim trunks. “Oh great, he’s using this as an excuse to run about naked. Real mature. How are you friends with him?”

“No no, look again.” Hunk spun her back around, to four rows of needle-like fangs lodged in a smooth snout. Lance was about 6 feet of neck right now, a thick, smooth skin-brown marked with a darker earthy tone not unlike his hair, and a constellation of bright, glowing spots down his back. It was a randomized pattern, but symmetrical over his spine.

The rest of his body was still well and truly submerged.

“You owe Hunk a tenner.” He growled with the widest grin he could muster.

Keith’s eyes went wide as he’d surfaced directly behind Pidge the moment she’d turned away again. He approached carefully while Pidge screeched, first in surprise, then excitement. Lance’s skin was smooth and nearly rubbery, rather than scaly like he’d guessed. Kinda like a dolphin, or a stingray, not that he’d really had a chance to feel either. The spots on his back were slightly raised too.

Lance grinned as Keith effectively felt him down, and as Pidge hung off his face, babbling something about cryptids.

Hunk was grinning, wowed, if not as excited as the arms of Voltron. Coran seemed to be processing something, stroking his mustache thoughtfully. Allura seemed to approve, as did Shiro. The latter looked much better for a shower and a grooming.

“You’ve gotta be 12, 15 feet long.” Pidge was trying to eyeball his length, based on his neck alone.

“I’m just shy of 18, actually.” He answered.

“And how can you talk? There is no way in hell your mouth should be capable of vocalization in the same way humans are.” She was between his teeth again. He waited until she moved out again, before answering.

“I learned how to talk before I learned how to walk. It’s really just a matter of learning how. Even dolphins and whales probably could, given time and want.”

“Wait, dolphins. You made that dolphin noise back at the mall!” Pidge pointed out.

“I did!” He tilted his head back, and the room exploded with the familiar laugh of the dolphin. Okay, _now_ Hunk was starry eyed. “I can do most of the sea.”

“Guys, he is Dory. He can speak whale.” Hunk was now clinging to his neck too. “You can speak whale, right?”

“Hella.” He didn’t provide, though. Poor Coran and Allura both looked frazzled from his last noise. Shiro smiled thankfully when it didn’t come.

Keith was now seated comfortably on his back, still feeling him up. He looked particularly pleased about what he saw and felt. Lance couldn’t really blame him – he _was_ gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Easter my lovelies~!


	6. Expeditiousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Ever so slight nudity! But I believe the wookie rule applies )

Keith sneezed. He sneezed again. The third time prompted a giggle from Lance.

"Everything okay?" He asked. "Space allergies?"

"Yeah." He rubbed at his face. "Must be." He hadn't any before, but? Space was full of crap he'd never before touched.

"Sucks to be you." Lance went back to his data pad. He lurched back upright when a fourth sneeze turned into a yelp.

Keith clutched his bloody nose. He'd wrenched it rather hard when he'd felt his back pop.

"Keith?"

"I'm good." He assured. "Just popped my spine back in or something. Surprised me."

Lance nodded after a concerned glance over. "Alright, if you're sure."

* * *

Keith groaned into his pillow. He hurt. His back felt like he'd sunburnt it, prickling with a thousand needles. His bones ached like when he'd been 13, hitting his previous growth spurt. His hands felt like fire every time he moved them.

It only got worse when someone touched him. His whimper removed the hand, at least.

"Keith, you still got space allergies?"

"No," he rasped. "C'n ya get Shiro?"

"Of course babe." The hovering presence vanished, then returned twofold.

"Keith?" Shiro touched his face gently before Lance could stop him. His talons were cool against his feverish cheek. "You sick, bud?"

"Mnnn," he whined, trying to escape the touch. "Hurts-"

"What does?" His claws lifted. It was hard to see much in the half-light of his room.

"Everything," Keith was largely unhelpful.

"Can I raise the lights? To look for bruising or breaks?"

"I dunno," he tried to curl in on himself, but it hurt more than it helped. The pain was getting worse. The half light rose to 3/4 light, slow and steady. Lance stopped raising it when Keith began to shield his eyes as well as cradle himself.

"Alright, let's see." Shiro eased his shirt up, looking him over gently. Keith protested the touch and movement loudly. Lance drew closer at Shiro's gasp.

Down Keith's spine, dark, bristled fur was growing in. When Shiro looked closer, it was spreading out. Peach fuzz was darkening where it existed, and thickening into a dense undercoat as he watched.

"Taka, It Hurts-" Keith whimpered, "stop touching, please-!"

"I know, bud, I'm sorry." He curled his talons into his palm, kneading Keith's back with his knuckles. "I've gotta, though. This'll hurt for a few minutes, but it should feel better when I'm done."

"No, no, Taka-ah-!"

"What are you doing?" Lance asked, mildly nervous as Keith hid facedown in his pillow.

"I'm increasing the blood-flow to his epidermis. See how thick this is coming in?" Shiro paused to part the fur where it was furthest along. "I vaguely recall this helping when my first quills came in."

"Vaguely 'it didn't help much', vaguely 'I was in too much pain to recall', or vaguely 'it's been an unholy buttfuck amount of time and/or I've been muddled by Galra Time™'?" Lance requested clarification.

"An unhealthy mix of b and c." Shiro leaned away to study his work. Keith's whimpers were starting to slow. Lance peered at his face, cupping his cheek. Thick fur was growing in there too. Shiro noticed a moment later, and carefully rolled Keith onto his side. His chest was doing the same as his back, sans the bristly scruff that followed his spine.

"I'm going to keep working your back, Keith. Lance is going to start your front." The boy between them whined softly. But instead of tolerating it as he did with Shiro, he wedged his hands into Lance's.

His nails were blackening, deepening into the Galran claw. Lance kissed them gently, setting into kneading his knuckles. Keith somehow managed to doze off, snuggled amid their efforts.

* * *

He groaned slightly as he blinked awake. He was far too warm, but he was solidly nested under heavy blankets and firm pillows. Keith forced his eyes completely open, confused. Shiro's sleeping face was only a few inches from his nose.

His winged arm covered his shoulder, and his metal one was very deliberately wedged under the pillows. Shiro's chest was one of the pillows that cradled him.

Lance was the pillow on the other side, curled bodily against him, a tangle of limbs he hadn't escaped. Keith studied him quietly, listening to Shiro snore softly.

Wiggling around in their grasps, he nuzzled into Lance. He found himself grooming Lance. The rasp of his tongue didn't bother him, but Lance woke up giggling a few licks later.

"¡-Osito-!" He protested, trying to pull away. "¡Osito, detener! ¡Me estoy levantando!"

"Who?" Keith paused. "Who's Osito?" And why was he licking him?

"Mi gatito, Corazon," was the answer, "though I suppose I have three gatitos now. Osito, Blue, and now you." He was now awake enough to speak english.

"Last night wasn't a dream, then?" Keith asked. Lance's bright expression faltered slightly.

"No." Shiro was awake too, now. He hugged Keith from behind as he spoke, "but we love you regardless of your appearance."

"Means a lot coming from a giant bird." Keith drawled, pressing back into his embrace. "So what all changed? Just fur?" He had to pull away to inspect himself. The deep purple shade dominated, cut through with defined, lavender bars. His chest lightened slightly to a midpoint between the two shades. His palms and fingers shared the lavender and mid-tone respectively. Curved claws were closer to his hair-colour than anything.

"Nah, you managed a tail a few hours after you passed out. I haven't counted your toes, or measured your arms, but I don't think that shuffled about too much." Lance groped his -furry- backside with little warning. His delicate fingers split the hills to expose the valley, sending a rush of sensation up and down Keith's freshly elongated spine. He was suddenly, electrically aware of soft fur cupping the curve of his thigh. And then he realized it was pins and needles numb from being squashed and entangled for the entire night.

Keith groaned, pulling out of their grasps. Lance watched warmly, even as Shiro rolled his eyes. Watching his little brother get groped was not the way to start the morning.

His feet were the same when he stripped off his socks... other than fur and claw-like toenails. The odd calluses he’d always had on the bottoms of his toes were still insultingly pink. He had toebeans. Lance would never be allowed to see those. Socks back on.

He’d lost his boxers in the night, likely at the same time he’d lost his shirt. Just as Antok had a tail, he had a similar one. Thick where it had sprouted from the base of his tailbone, eventually thinning out into a wisp of black fur. The pale bars on his back continued down his new tail for about a foot before tapering off.

It flicked out of his reach a few times before he could grab it.

Lance was sniggering behind him, and he could hear Shiro trying not to smile through his chiding. He was failing when Keith turned to glare at them both.

But neither of them was human. They never had been, just as he’d never been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!
> 
> I have made this chapter the last one. This is because I have two ways I wanna go with this (which would conflict with one another), so Im just going to try and write both. So keep an eye on the series this is newly under!
> 
> Otherwise! Thank you all so much for reading thus far! I love each and every one of you!  
> (and now I can officially say I finish things without being a total liar haha)


End file.
